


christmas magic

by prettylittlesestras



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, this is just lots of fluff written for pitchmas 2017!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlesestras/pseuds/prettylittlesestras
Summary: Beca and Chloe are trapped in a music store together. Romance ensues (as one might assume it would while trapped with someone you love all night on christmas eve).





	christmas magic

Christmas has always been Beca’s favorite. As a teenager, she scoffed at cheerful holiday shoppers and rolled her eyes at couples holding hands while ice skating, but she couldn’t help but smile when she listened to her mom sing Christmas carols, when she watched her family’s faces light up when they opened their gifts, or when she stepped back to admire the tree after placing the final ornament in its place. Christmas was her favorite because even as a broody teenager she couldn’t stay angry when she thought about the magic of Christmas. 

The magic this Christmas, however, was...lacking. Beca was still working at the local music store she’d been at since leaving the campus radio station, and, while she knew she’d have to pay her dues, she didn’t count on them including working alone on Christmas Eve. 

In all truthfulness, she brought this on herself. The music store is owned by an 87 year old woman known all over town as “Mrs. Bea”. When Mrs. Bea told Beca that she couldn’t get anyone to work the Christmas Eve shift and that she’d have to miss Christmas dinner with her grandchildren, Beca immediately insisted on working, and since Beca had been managing the store for eleven months without any problems, Mrs. Bea agreed. Beca wouldn’t have sacrificed her holiday for just anyone, but she knew closing the store wasn’t an option when ten percent of their holiday sales happen on Christmas Eve when last-minute shoppers rush in. Beca couldn’t bear to let Mrs. Bea miss Christmas dinner, so she faced the day alone. Christmas magic, right? She hadn’t really been in the Christmas spirit this year or felt any semblance of Christmas magic this year, but maybe doing something nice for someone else would help. Hopefully.

“Christmas magic. Christmas magic.”

That's what she muttered over and over under her breath as hundreds of customers filed in and out of the music shop. She expected quite a few people to be out shopping today, but there’s no way she could’ve predicted truly how many shoppers she’d have to help.

By the end of the day, she couldn’t even muster up an ounce of Christmas cheer until her watch struck 9:30 and she looked up and saw Chloe strolling through the door to pick her up. It’s hard not to smile when a smile as bright as Chloe’s is directed right at you. She made her final decision to stick around campus for the holidays when she found out Chloe was staying too. Since Chloe had decided that this would be the year she would graduate, she was all business. She was staying at school over Christmas break to prep for the next semester and complete her grad school applications. If Beca had to be here, Chloe is the only person that could make it still feel like Christmas. 

“Let’s go, Mitchell! It’s almost Christmas, and there’s four boxes of Chinese food in the car getting cold!” Chloe said with a smile as she brought Beca in for a hug. Chloe’s hug was soft and warm. She smelled like the perfect mixture of vanilla and peppermint, and she was the literal embodiment of Christmas joy. Beca glided over to the automatic sliding glass doors and as the last customer left and punched around on the keypad to lock the doors behind him, her mood already picking up. 

“Let me just grab my stuff from the back and I’ll be ready to go,” Beca said as she disappeared down the hall and into the break room. She grabbed her bag, and as she was putting on her jacket she heard a loud crack and then all the lights in the building went out. 

“Chloe? Are you okay?” Beca yelled as she ran down the hall to find her. 

“I’m fine. What happened?” 

They both walked over to the glass doors and looked out to see that a large tree branch had fallen onto the power lines and caused them to fall. There was so much snow on the branches that it wasn’t surprising that one had fallen. 

“No no no this can’t be happening,” Beca muttered getting more and more panicked. 

“What’s wrong? It’s just the power, and the store is closed. I’m sure it’ll be back on by the time the store reopens after Christmas,” Chloe said reassuringly.

“The locks on the doors are electronic. I was here when they came and installed all new doors and locks three weeks ago. Mrs. Bea may be old but she really likes to stay on top of all the new technology,” Beca said looking more panicked than ever. 

“What does Mrs. Bea’s love for technology have to do with the fact that we’re still inside and there’s an egg roll in the car that’s calling my name?” Chloe asked with a slight giggle. 

Beca closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead in frustration. “Chloe, we’re locked in here until the power comes back on. There’s a generator outside, but it’s not doing us any good in here.”

Chloe’s eyes got wide, and she started to look worried. “You mean we have to spend Christmas in here?”

“There’s no way I’m letting that happen. I’ll call the power company and let them know about the outage and see how quickly they can get it fixed,” Beca said, starting to look less worried now that she had a plan. She called the power company on her cell phone and was told by an automated voice to leave a message but that with the amount of ice on the roads, holiday traffic, and outages all over town that it would take days before the whole city had its power restored. When she told Chloe the news, Chloe’s mood quickly shifted from worried to determined. 

“Well, I guess we better get busy,” Chloe stated very matter-of-factly. 

“Busy with what?” Beca couldn’t think of anything they had to get done while stranded in a music store on Christmas Eve. 

“Christmas, silly,” Chloe said with a grin. She stood up and gathered tinsel and santa hats from around the store that had been used as decorations. She placed pieces of tinsel around their necks as scarves and hats on each of their heads. They looked like two of Santa’s elves, and Beca rolled her eyes but kept the costume on. If Chloe wanted to make the best out of this situation, she wasn’t going to stop her. 

Beca walked down the hall once again and emerged with a battery-powered lantern, a bottle of eggnog, and a bottle of rum. “We need to keep warm, right?” Beca asked with a smirk on her face. “Mrs. Bea loves a good cup of eggnog, and I figured we could break into her stash just a little.” Beca laughed as she poured two mugs full of eggnog for them to sip on. They sat and talked and drank eggnog for hours.

After a while, Beca got up and headed to the guitar section, grabbed a beautiful acoustic guitar, and brought it back over to where the two had been sitting. She sat down and began to strum the tune of “Deck the Halls”. Chloe sat in awe, and when Beca finished playing she said, “I didn’t know you could play! We live together! How could you not tell me?”

“I’ve worked in a music store for two years, Chlo. I don’t know; I picked up a few chords here and there, I guess,” Beca said as she smiled sheepishly. “We get lots of cool people who shop with us for their guitars, and they love to sit down and play. Sometimes people even give free lessons too, so I just pay attention while I work.” Truthfully, Beca had stayed after work many nights playing around with the guitars and teaching herself how to play different things with the “Guitar for Dummies” book. She couldn’t believe she was actually playing for Chloe. She never really got nervous when she was singing with the Bellas, but there was something so vulnerable about playing for Chloe and showing her something she’d worked so hard on and never let another person hear, like it really mattered if Chloe liked her playing. It was more intimate with another person than she had been in a long time; more intimate in a close and personal way than she had really been with Jesse if she’s being honest with herself. 

Chloe sat, amazed, while Beca began to play “I’ll Be Home for Christmas”. Chloe sang along, and Beca joined in on the chorus. This was the first time during the night when it truly felt like Christmas for Beca, and she could tell that Chloe felt it too.

After their impromptu concert, Beca was practically shaking she was shivering so hard, so she got up and grabbed the lantern. “Wanna go see if we can find some blankets?” Beca asked while hanging the guitar in its rightful place. “There’s a pull-out couch in the break room, and I think there are blankets and pillows in the closet. Mrs. Bea keeps them up here for when her grandkids come and visit.” 

Beca laughed as Chloe struggled to pull out the creaky bed from within the couch and quickly helped her get it set up. While Beca straightened out the mattress and sheets, Chloe rummaged through the closet to find two pillows and a couple of blankets. She tossed them over to the bed, and one of the pillows was so heavy that it hit Beca and knocked her onto the bed. 

“Not nice!” Beca yelped. Chloe couldn’t hear her over her own laughter though. Chloe skipped over to the bed and plopped down beside her friend. 

“I’m tiny! I can’t help that my body can’t withstand the force of the pillows you launch at me from across the room.” Beca laughed as she spoke.

“Well get your tiny body under these blankets! There’s no way we’re going to keep warm all night if we don’t share body heat.” 

“You’re just trying to get in my pants, Beale. I see through that ‘good girl' facade,” Beca said with a level of sarcasm that only Beca Mitchell could achieve, but she didn’t actually mind. 

“Sure, Becs. You just keep thinking that.”

Beca nestled into Chloe’s arms, and the two drifted off to sleep rather quickly. After a couple of hours, all of the lights came on at once, and Beca and Chloe both jolted awake. 

“Hey Becs, do you want to go home now or just wait until morning?” Chloe whispered. 

“Let’s just wait until morning,” Beca slurred sleepily. Chloe got up and turned out the lights and dropped back onto the bed. After a few minutes, Beca rolled over to face Chloe, their faces only inches apart.

“Hey Chlo?” Beca whispered

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for sticking by me through all of this. I’m sorry we had to spend our Christmas Eve trapped in a music store. Even though it’s been cold and dark and not actually anything like Christmas at all, I’m glad I had you here with me.” Beca spoke so quietly that her words were almost inaudible. She felt dumb for being so open with her feelings.

She started to turn back over when Chloe grabbed her face and brought their lips together, and that’s when she felt it. Christmas magic. That’s what she’d been missing. The music and trees and decorations were still the same this year, but she hadn’t felt the magic until now, until she was laying on a creaky pull-out couch cuddling for warmth and kissing her best friend. And that’s when she knew for sure that she loved her. She’d ignored the feeling for years. From the moment she spotted Chloe at the activities fair, the thought was there, always gnawing at her. But she pushed it further and further back in her mind. And then once being friends turned into being best friends which turned into the two of them being practically inseparable, she knew nothing could happen from there. She wouldn’t ruin a friendship over some stupid feelings. Beca pulled back looking confused but happy.

“Sorry, I don’t know what gave me the courage to do that, but I’ve wanted to for a really long time. I’m sorry, really, I am. I overstepped. I know we’re just friends and I--” Beca cut off Chloe’s desperate ramblings with another kiss. She felt it again. Christmas magic wasn’t about the presents or the songs or the decorations; it was about people, and Chloe was her person.

“Okay yeah so here’s the thing. I kinda love you, and I think I have for a really long time, so please don’t apologize for kissing me,” Beca said while adding a quick peck on her forehead. Chloe smiled and wrapped Beca in a big, warm hug. That’s when Beca knew that Chloe was all the Christmas magic she’d ever need.


End file.
